


OUAT - " Trying to forgive"- Regina mills x fem reader

by Hellotherestranger00



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotherestranger00/pseuds/Hellotherestranger00
Summary: story where you meet Regina aka the evil queen, something happens betrayal perhaps ( you have to read it to find out mmuuaaaa) and then for some reason you wake up in storybrooke ( where all of the people know who they really are )Not going full detail, have to leave some surprises 😋And that is it, please leave a comment I really would like to know your thoughts on the story .Ps: sorry in advance if I write something wrong English is not my first language , but I will do my best to prevent it.none of these characters belong to me, using it just for funHope you enjoy,stay safe 💚.
Relationships: evil queen / reader, evil queen / you, regina mills / reader, regina mills / you
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters will be based on one of the episodes of the first season of ouat, later on the story will take a different turn.

Part 1  
\- y/n ?

\- y/n ? Where are you ?

\- I'm here father, my foot got stuck in the mud..

\- y/n, i already told you that you should be more carefull on were you put your feet, or do i have to remind you the time you try to catch a squirrel and you end up falling in a lake....

\- Sorry.., i promise that i will be more carefull.

\- God.. now!! Help your old men collect some mushrooms, since we are on the forest, and there are two of us, we should go on different ways, i will take the North and you the South, how does that sound ?

\- Sure,... but when do i know it's time to leave?

\- When it gets dark we both meet here.

\- Ok then see ya....

\- y/n, wait ... ( he hugs you )... be carefull.

\- of course... you to... ( weird ).. see ya.

........................ Later on ...........................

your point of view

That felt strange, father was never the type of revelling afection.. weird.... Oh well

I should keep going.

(...) time passes

Bloody hell, i have to say, looking for mushrooms is quite the job, Jesus!!, my back hurts like hell, at least i think i have enought to make father happy, since mom passed away he become very sad, i would see him in the bar drinking beer trying to wash away the sarrow, and sometimes at night when he was at home, i could hear him subbing...and.... i have made everything that i could to bring a smile on is face, i would cook, clean, treat the animals in our little farm... but it still wans't enought but.... i believe that one day, we can live has it was in the past, a happy family...

(the sun starts to set)

I must go now, or father will get worried

Have reached the place, i was supose to meet whit father, but there was no sign of him.

\- Maybe he hasn't arrived yet.

And time passed, and still no sign of him, the sky was getting darker.

At this point i started to look after him, fealing that something must had happened to him.

\- Father !? Where are you ??

\- Please say something!!???

i was getting desperate, worry started to fill me, and so i ran,

Now i feared for the worst!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Whit the adreneline running in my veins, and my fear growing every second, i reached a road but for my unfortune i bumped into a horse and fell..

I than realise that it wasn't just a horse in fact there were at least six horses, four of wich had man riding them vested in dark armor, and the other two were carring a carriege.

I didn't had time to run, for one of the guards had catch me and took me to the side of the carriege.

And it was in that moment that my heart sunk, when the must beautifull women was stepping out, wearing a dark hat, black and purple dress ( almost royalty ) wich accentuated her curves perfectly making the viewer wish for more. But nothing could compare to the dark eyes she possess, it only took a look to make your knees weak, and those lips covered by the colour of blood......   
.....She was, dare i say the perfect representation of lust and desire....

But my mind zoned out when i heard her voice:

\- What are you doing in my forest?

(......)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so short, i promise that next chapters will get bigger   
> stay safe :D


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

-Please forgive me, I didn't mean to bother you, I just lost my father,....

\- A helpless girl, lost and alone, just a sad and moving story..... guards CATCH HER!!

you turn around and started to run back to the forest wishing to deceive the guards but out of nowhere the mysterious women appeared in front of you.

(What!!??, She is a Witch ?)

\- Running away from me is folish.

you tried again to escape, but no use for she casted a spell, where the roats of the trees caught your feet.

\- Folish.... but also brave, and that bravery may just have saved your life..

\- You are letting me go..?

\- Oh, I'm doing so much more than that, I'm going to find your father.

\- You are? Why?

\- Because you are going to do something for me.

\- And then... you will take me to him..

The mysterious Lady nodded in agreement.

\-----------------------------------------------------Time passes-----------------------------------------------------------

You two started to walk together, giving you the change to take a better look of her.

The way she dress gives you the idea that she must belong to nobelty, but at the same time she knows her way around the forest... that is very unusual.

She must had sense your eyes on her for she try to start a conversation.

\- So... a girl like you must have a name ?

\- y/n, madam..

\- Before one of my guards had catch you, what were you doing ? 

\- Well.., i was loking for mushrooms.

\- And your father?

\- He was too, he said that it was best if each one of us went in different paths and so i did, but when it was time to go back, i couldn't find him.

\- Hmmm...... (the women simply noded)

(.......)

\- When are you going to tell me were i'm going?

\- This is close enough ( she stopped, and turn to you).

\- Close enough to what?

\- The home of The Blind Witch...

(That doesn't sound good)

\- She has something of mine, and i need you to get it back.

\- What is it?

\- Something I need to defeat a very wicked and powerfull enemy.... is kept in a black leather satchel inside her house.

\- Well, why won't you get it yourself, how can you need me ?

\- Because the house is protected by magic, I can't enter...but...luckily the spell doesn't work on girls like you, you will have to wait here until nightfall and then once the witch is asleep you can sneak in.

\- If i do this.. you promise to find father..?

\- Oh endeed i will, but there's one more thing....the witch's house is.... unique... and because of that, you have to take special precaution, once you're inside.

\- Like what?

\- No matter what you do, no matter how you're tempted, DON'T EAT ANYTHING...

And whit that she dissapeared in a purple fug.

(GREAT!! this is going to be fun - Ironically)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Night time

You started to walk towards the house trying to be very sneaky and quiet, when you spot it , you got shook for the Lady was not lying when she mention that it was " unique", it was like a gingerbread house but in an actual house size.

Trying to ignore all the candy that covered set house, you proceed to enter trought one of the windows.

Once inside, your mouth almost dropped for it was even crazier, every corner was filled whit all types of sweets that one could imagine. 

But focusing on the task, you started to walk looking for the bag, for your luck the witch appeared to be sleeping in an armchair for you could hear her snooring.... loudly...

\----------Your point of view...............

Where did i get myself into, dear lord have mercy.... 

Minutes had passed and i still didn't find that bag, i am starting to think that i was fooled....

The last place i haven't check yet is the fireplace ,the thing is, the witch is sitting in front of it !!!!!

(sweating nervously) 

I make my way and i spotted a bag beside the armchair, the one where the witch was spleeping, assuming that it was the one that the lady requested.

Please be the one!!

Reaching for the bag very slowlly and carefully, i secured it and put it inside my pocket.

Starting to retreat, i hit something...... my heart stopped and i flicker.

I understood now, why the spell only works for young girls......i have hited a pille of bones... to be more specific children bones.

The scene was horrendous, i felt like throwing up...

(The Bloody Witch eat them !!!! That pig, monster!!!)

\-----------------------------End of your point of view-------------------

The fear that was once in you, disappeared and anger was now consuming you....

( THAT FUCKING WITCH!!, SHE WILL PAY!!!)

You started to look ( still cautiously) for something to hit her in the head whit, a big spatula made out of wood was near the oven ( place wich you presume, where the repulsive actions took).

( This should work.)

\------------------------Your point of view---------------------------------

Once i was in front of her, i took a good look at her ( who would have presume that this women was a witch? And that eated kids??)

-Not for much longer!!! 

Whit the bag in my packet and the spatula in my hands i swing it and aimed to her head..

and i hit her... again..... and again.... she scream, for the pain that i induced ( it was music to my hears), i felt like i was avenging every little girl that died by her hands.

She was now unconscious, couldn't move, it was my change to end her for good.

I opened the door for the oven, and whit all of the strenght that i still had left, i grabbed her throw her in there and loocked the door .

\- LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!... COME BACK RIGHT NOW..... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!! (screaming in agony)

But i ignore her, and just run out of that place......


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

\----------------------------Your point of view------------------------------

I will never do something crazy like that never again, what was i thinking..... at least i got the bag.

Now that I'm out of danger where i'm supose to go ??..... How can i be so stupid, i did all of this, and i don't even know where to meet whit that women!! ...

But a strange fug started to sarround me, a purple one.

\- It must b....

(.....)

And before you could finish you were taken in a different area.

What... the hell... I'm in a caslte, seriously is she the Queen or something?

\--------------------End of your point of view--------------------

A maid directed you to a room, where you waitted for the Lady.

\- My dear girl, were you successful ?

\- Yes, Madam 

You reached for the bag and gave it to her.

\- I've waited a very long time for this, let's hope you din't let me down.

She took the bag, opened it, and on it was.... an apple??

\- You didn't..

\- Yeah, i did!!

\- You've got a strong heart girl- while saying that her fingers pass lightly trought your chest, slowly coming into a stop at your chin.

A shiver went down your spine, and a blush started to appear in your cheeks.

\- There is something in you, strangely familiar...

The tension was rising... and starting to feel uncomfortable, you retreated.

\- Thanks, but I did all that for an apple ? ( trying to change the subject)

\- Oh.... trust me dear, this is not just an apple... it's a weapon, a weapon for a very particular and devious enemy.

She is walking towards a mirror 

\- One who's still under the illusion that ( she puts the apple inside a box) she's safe.

\- Wathever your plan is, i did what you asked, now you have to keep your promise and find my father.

\- Of course ( she starts to walk towards you) to reunite your family, so you can live happily ever after.

(......)

\- You were left alone in the woods, you deserve better than a father who would abandon you.

\- But he's all i have ( you say in shook).

\- Well... perhaps he doesn't have to be.

\- What do you mean...?

\- You have impressed me, and you aren't the first that i've sent into that sticky-sweet house, but you are the first to emerge and as a reward i've decided to invite you to leave whit me here!!

\- You mean i get to live in a Castle??

\- Yeah, you would have your own room of course, personal carrieges, valets, all of your dreams could come true.

\- Well..... i would love to, but how are you so certain that my father left me ? He could have been kidnapped?

\- You possess a strong heart, but a soul so naive or is it ignorance? 

-Tell me dear, did you really think that your father took you to the forest to look for mushrooms? 

\- He even told you to go to the opposite direction to where he was going.... as it never cross your mind that he had the intention to leave you there, alone in the first place??....

(.......)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, hope you are doing well, and that you are enjoying the fanfic :D
> 
> In this next days it my be a little difficult for me to post new chapters ( i will do my best).
> 
> Hope you Enjoy, stay safe :)

Chapter 6 

The words spoken, let you speechless..

( That can't be true.... it can't be..... can it?)

\- I....I never tought of it that way ( tears forming in your eyes) i was just focused on trying to find him..... but it seems that he doesn't want to....

(You started to cry )

\- Back then before he left me, he hugged me, and i thought.... for a brief moment that... ( tears rooling down your cheeks)... that he started to love me again..

The women whit a look of sarrow in her face, she understood your pain far to well, for she was once betrayed by the one she loved..

She hugged you tighly and caresses your hair. You stood in her embrace for what seems like hours.

When your tears dried up, and feeling better, you realized the scenario shared whit the Lady, starting to flush of embarrassment you break the embrace.

\- Better ?

\- Yes... (shyly), thank you...

\- Y/n... i know that it might be to early but.... my proposal is still open.....

\- Hmmm.....( my father left me....i have no home now... no familly..)... 

(....)

\- Yes..... I would like to live whit you.... thank you... but whit one condition

\- And what is that?

\- You have to tell me your name .

\- My name ? ( confused look )

\- Well, i think is only fair since, I almost risked my life, trying to get your bag back.

The Lady gave you a little chuckle, for the unexpected question.

\- My name is Regina.... Regina Mills ( giving you a small smile)

(She is so pretty)

\- Regina.... that is an unusual name... 

Regina grins lightly.

\- Well, let's just say.... that i'm an unusual person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas 🎁🎄 everyone hope you guys have a wonderful time  
> And  
> Stay safe 💚

Chapter 7

\- so, one of my guards will lead you to your new room, i hope you get some rest, and later when you wake up, we can eat something together, sounds good?

\- Yes...!! Thank you (smiling)

You went into the room that was supose to become your knew place of comfort and boy it was.  
\- uuaaauuu , this is huge !!  
(You jumped into your knew bed )

It is so much bigger, the size of this room is almost the size of the house you livid in...  
\- I must be dreaming!! ( giggling)

\- Believe me you are not.

A strange voice came out, and you almost felt of the bed, you tried to figure where that voice came from.

\- Who and where are you?? Show yourself?? (you demanded)

\- Calm down you don't have to get all fired up.... i'm right next to you, look into the mirrow.

You moved yourself of the bed and looked straight into it and that's when you see... a face of a men??

\- Who are you ?

\- A friend, someone you can speak to.

\- Interesting... and does my "friend" have a name ??

\- You can call me genie ( he smiled), do you like your room?? The Queen choose the decoration her self.

\- Yes i really like it, is so much bigger than my old one, and this bed is so comfy,.... wait..... did you just said Queen???!, that women is the Queen?? OMG!??

\- You didn't know? I'm surprised, i tought that everyone in the kingdom knew her.

\- Well i didn't, but she seems nice, you seem to know her for a long time.

-...... yes, I know her for a while....I.....in a way became her confident, and a helper, showing her whatever she wants..

\- so.... you are telling me that, if she wanted to see my room, you could show her??!! Isn't that intrusion of privacy?

\- yes.... but.... I will tell you something, whenever a mirror, (and you have to play close attention), a mirror gets darker, you will know that in that moment she is looking trough it

-Sounds good ??

\- yes, thank you.

\- well, little one, you better get some rest, today was quite the adventure for you.

\- you are right, it was nice meeting you, see ya around ? 

\- yes, if you need me, tap or call my name close to any mirror of the castle and I will appear.

\- thank you....


	8. Dream.... perhaps

Part 8

Back in your old farm, in the middle of the woods, whit no one to bother you

(The setting sun is so peacefull, so calm.... it fills me whit endless joy.....)

but everything as an end 

everything becomes scary.... empty (I'm so cold... i can't move... please someone help me...!!! ) 

a shadow appears, you moved towards it 

(Dad.??... please.. i'm cold...., DAD say something!! ) 

You cried...but....your pleads wore useless, trying to shorten the distance, you started to notice changes on him.... he looked different..

(Dad???...) You freeze, that men was not your father, at least not anymore, he seemed empty...soulless..

(Dad... is everything ok??).... You reached for is hand... but it faded..

(What is going on...) you retreated, but he started to walk towards you, stumbling every step, looking dead, half leaving...

( You are not my father....) 

You started to run, but something was off.... something was pulling you back.

(NO..!!!! PLEASE NO... !!! ) the men, was coming closer, is face palle, trying to reach you whit is other hand....but..

RED

Red splashes hit your face, the look of horror presented on you, whit the scene display ...

He falls.... blood covering all of is body....a hole where the heart is, and a women standing behind him smirking mischievously, whit his heart in her hand still pumping....

(......No it can't be.....R.....Regina..?.., no... no!!! It can't be.... why !!??) Looking shook at the women, while tears roll down your cheeks..

But the woman doesn't move or say anything, just laughts menacingly.... louder and louder...

She is the devil reincarnated...

You wake up...


	9. mysterious man

Chapter 9

You wake up, in the most rough way possible, in the floor, that yesterday felt warm, but know cold, your heart stell betting furiously and you could fell the draw tears in your cheeks.

"What....what just happen...it fell so real,..Dad... did you really abandon me..."

You shake your head, trying to convince yourself that it was nothing but a mere nightmare...

Trying to compose yourself to meet whit the Queen, you change clothes, and made your way through the long hallways of the castle.

Days had pass, since your arrivel, you have explore almost every corner of it, but one of the conditions that Regina set early in your arrivel, was to never venture yourself to the lower grounds ( the dungeons), for there was no place for a girl like you.

But of course, curiosity being one of your many traits, the idea of exploring it, was feverishly berning inside your head, but you prefer to ignorit for know....

Arriving to the dinnerhall, you could hear Regina talking to a men, you couldn't figure who it was, but by the tone she was speeking, it wasn't a friend.

-"She can stop you. She can break the curse. But even if you succeed with that, you have an even bigger problem."

(The Queen scoffs)

-"Which is..?"

-"There's a hole in your heart and someday you will come to me to fill it."

-"You underestimate your powers of foresight" 

-"And you underestimate the price of what you've done! You shall see! You will come to me! There is more you need!"

And whit that the strange men started to walk way towards the entrance of the dinnerhall, frightned of being cought, you hide in one of the curtains of the windows. 

-" Y/n, you can come in, i won't bite "

(" .....Well.....shit....")

\- "...Hi........" ( you said nervously)

-" How much did you hear?" ( she ask in a serious tone)

-" Hmmm.....the part.... 'She can stop you..'and 'There is more you need' ".

-" I ask of you discreetness, it is a very sensitive topic, and i wouldn't want rumours of me spreeding across the kingdom ".

\- " uhhh... sure..".

\- "Good, Know let's eat something, i made plans for this afternoon and i would like for you to attend them whit me".

\- " ok,... might i ask, where we are going??""

-"No.... later.... Now eat..."

......

\- " By the way did you spleep well?"

("How does she know")

You look shocked for a moment, trying to suppress the image of her in your dream, you silently nod in agreement, not finding the voice to answer her.

-"Well... eat then..." ( she said disappointed)

She didn't believe you, but decided not to push....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry being so short, i am very busy, studying for exames and such..., just wrotte this tiny chapter, to tell you that i haven't given up writting the story, i will try see if i can update in a day or two, we will see, until then, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and stay safe!)

(Already seating in the carriege)

\- Is everything alright, dear?? You seem a little Indisposed... ( she reaches your cheek whit her hand), You can talk to me.... am always here for you..

Directing your gaze to her, melting to her touch... felling odd...

(" What...this is strange... what am i felling....?...i have never experience something like this....focus..!!")

\- No... no.. i'am fine.. just... we are not very far away from where i lived...and...

\- Ohh... ( the Queen retreats)

(...)

\- Do you want to see him... ?? ( asked hesitantly)

\- I....i don't know,... i can't bring myself to talk to him, at least not for now, it is still to soon...and in a way is for the best to just live it a side...

( Regina loosen up, letting a sigh of relief) 

(...)

Both spend the rest of the journey, on your own thoughts, enjoying eachother's company admiring the beauty of the woods...

When you arrived, you spend your time with the Queen, watching her speak with the villagers, discussing with the guards, giving orders as how and what people should do.

You just stood there admiring her, your gaze didn`t come unnoticed by her, for she caught you a few times looking, but you just try to look way, cheeks burning of embaressment, but she didn`t seem mad about it, even gave you a smile.

Time passes..

\- So.. y/n.. i believe is time for us to return to the palace, i don`t know about you but i am in a desperate need of a bath and a good night of sleep, don`t you agree?

-Oh.. yes.. ("Regina in a bath...STOP IT... What is wrong whit me !!")... YES!!... a bath sounds very fitting... (" calm yourself women!!") .

She looks at you, having what you might call a knowing look.

-hmmm... is everything ok??

\- Oh yes, pardon me, is just that you remind me of... 

(...)

\- remind you of who..??

(Regina looks blankly)

\- of no one...you remind of no one..... haha we should be getting back to the carriege...

She starts to walk, leaving you baffled


	11. chapter 11

Traveling back to the castle, you both maintain small conversations to pass the time...

For the time when the carriage was passing by a bridge, it abruptly came to a stop, leaving both of you on hold.  
Everything was quite.... to quite...

( you noticed something odd... movement in the bushes..)

-what seems to be the problem?? -asked the Queen irritated

But no answer came from the coachman..

The Queen frustrated, left herself out of the carriage

(" What's that?? Is that-") -REGINA!!!

Time seems frozen in your eyes, a man appears from the bushes and let's free an arrow directed to the Queen's heart...

The clock was thinking, acting upon your instincts you started to move towards her..

\- REGINA!!!

The time ended.....

-Y/N!!!!....Y/N... LOOK AT ME!!!

Regina was safe, you were able to push her aside...but the arrow still got you, more precisely in your arm.

\- I am ok....( you said in pain)..look out, the men is still there...

You could see the inner argument that she was having with herself, probably trying to figure what to do next...

\- QUEEN REGINA!!! YOU SHALL DIE TODAY!!! FOR SNOW WHITE IS THE TRUE HEIR !!! ( the men steps out of the hiding spot)

Another arrow was set loose, but the Queen was not pleased, she easily caught it, whit her bare hands, letting you baffled.

-Y/n, could you be so kind to close your eyes for a few moments, you don't want to see this ,..... trust me...

It was more a demand then a question, and you happily followed it.

You couldn't see, but you heard every scream of agony left by the men....

And then it came to a stop...

\- hmm... y/n ?, please keep your eyes shut for a few more minutes...

-...s...sure...

And then you fill a pare of arms surrounding your waist, and started to almost lift you up from the floor and the next thing you know, you were taken to the castle...

\- you can upon your eyes...


	12. Chapter 12

SMUTT!!!!

Place: Queen’s chambers 

Regina had to help you sit in her bed, for you were very pale and vigorously sweating.

\- oh...god !! Y/N stay whit me (her voice filled whit worry)  
\- the arrow...ahh ( you cried)... it was poisoned...

You were now shaking...

\- Please Y/N... stay whit me..... GENIE!!!??

\- YES, Your majesty!?

\- Call one of the maids to bring a bowl of water and some towels !! ... NOW!!!

\- Yes your majesty!!

\- Y/n... listen to me, i have to use my magic to remove the arrow and the poison,.... just take deep breaths and try to stay awake.... listen to my voice...

\- ok...

You were in such an excruciating pain... almost in the verge of passing out....but you were trying your best... for her...

\- keep looking at me darling...I will immobilize you... it is much easier that way...

You nodded.

Soon enough you felt your body stuck, almost has something is pressing you down..

-ok...sweetheart this is the worst part... i will do by best to make it quick...  
(..)

You let out a cry, that could probably be heard by the near corridors, you weren’t able to keep your tears from falling

The pain was to much and you ended up passing out.

———————————————————

The next day

Waking up dizzy, you reached for the towel that was in your forehead and place it on the bedside table, trying to get up you filled a hand reaching for your waist pulling you back to bed...

\- Rest... you are still to weak

It was now that you noticed that Regina had sleep whit you on the other side of the bed.

Doing has she says ( even tho you felt a hole lot better), you now rested in the bed with your face turned to her...

(“ she looks so beautiful...”)

\- Thank you.. for saving me... there aren’t many people that would risked there lives to save me... that means a lot to me... ( she says in a shaky voice)

\- Regina.... you are worth the risk... trust me..I didn’t know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you...

She looked very heartfelt by your words, a tear rolled down her cheek..

You quickly took your hand and reach to her face to wipe it off... caressing her cheek in the process...

She leans into your touch and kisses your hand, looking at you whit curiosity.....

Exchanging looks you both leaned in and your lips meet...

(Lips moving slowly, both realizing the way they feel for one another... )

But soon started to get heated, and you found yourself eager to deepen the kiss, using your tongue, you liked her lips and bitten down her lower lip, going down her neck and sucking it to the collarbone leaving behind love bites,that would stay for days and the thought only made you even more turned on...

-Y/n.....!  
She moans your name   
-Please... 

Smirking you reached for her breast and squeeze it lightly, making her whimper.

\- you are so responsive to me Regina... I can’t wait to taste you. ( you said liking her ear lobe)

She was about to say something but was cutoff by the change of positions being you on top, letting only a squeal.

-there is to much clothing !!, you sighed in frustration trying to unzip Regina is dress

But With a quick snap of fingers from the Queen, she now stood naked beneath you, looking all flushed.

-you are so beautiful....

-y/n please... I don’t think I can wait any much longer... 

(“ oh...god!! You are so hot!! I want to make you come so hard!!”)

You kissed her one last time before descending while living kisses around her body, sucking lightly in her breast.  
-Please...just fuck me...no more teasing please!!!, she begged..

-your wish is my command ( you chuckled)

Not making her wait any much longer, you reach to her tights and kissed them living trails of saliva... she was shaking vigorously 

-Y/n..... PLEA- AAHHH GOD!!

She was cutoff by your tongue liking the folds of her center.

\- oh.. god!! Gina you are so wet for me..

-Y/n more!!! (With her hands she reach for your head bringing you closer to her wetness )

Her fluids covering your face, you change between liking and sucking her nob, her smell and taste was so addictive...

Soon you felt her tights move more rapidly, she was a moaning mess..  
\- ooh... Please... ohh .. FUCK... Babe I’m so close...

And then is where you surprised her by inserting three fingers at once making her scream of pleasure, pumping hard and fast while sucking her clit.

-oohhh....FUCK!!! Y/N...Y/N.. FUCK ME FASTER!!!

She was riding you fast and hard and you could fill your hand getting numb but you carried on until..

-oohh.. Y/n...FUCK Y/N....oohhhhh

she comes.....she comes so hard that you fell her fluids splash around your mouth and fingers... but you continued pumping until she came out of her high...   
After that you settle by her side kissed her softly and sleep for a little longer...

So..... what did you think of this chapter??  
It was my first time writing smutt I hope it was ok...😅😅


End file.
